CSI: Love Letter
by factory-rejects13
Summary: Nick gets a love letter on his desk... Who could it be? DISCLAIMER I don't own CSI or any of the characters


Nick Stokes walked to his desk feel satisfied at solving a particularly tough case, involving poisons. As he entered the CSI head quarters, he was greeted by a daily wave from Greg, the lab rat. It was nice having someone in the department other than Grissom. Greg was a good friend, a really good friend; he really cared about him since Warrick died. He entered his office with a cup of coffee in one hand and the case file in another; he flopped into his office chair. Greg suddenly appeared in the room, "Hey, I got those samples you wanted," he said.

"Great, how have you been?" he asked.

"Pretty good, you?" Greg asked looking concerned.

"Ok. I've been thinking about Warrick and everything else," Nick sighed heavily.

"Hey man, its ok," said Greg coming into the room and flopping into a chair, "if you want to get together at my place and talk over beers, we could that." Nick had to smile, Greg was really nice. He was cute too, in the way he spiked his hair and the way he laughed. Wait, he thought, what am I thinking? He's just a friend…

"Are you ok?" asked Greg, cutting off his thoughts, "you really red." Nick mumbled something close to "fine" and turned his chair to face the window. Greg said bye and left. Nick sighed and wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

He bent down to drop the case file in the bottom of the desk and something caught his eye. A bright green envelope was centered on his desk. Odd, he thought, that wasn't here before. He reached for it and banged the drawer closed with his foot. He opened it and sipped at his coffee as he peered at the block lettering on a piece of lined paper. The handwriting seemed familiar, he noted. It said…

Nick-

I cannot stand seeing you all day in the office without confessing my feelings to you. It has come to me, that there is no resisting you. I really like you. For your sake and mine, I'm remaining anonymous.

____

Nick coffee cup slipped from his grasp and he toppled out his chair, practically bringing the entire CSI team to his office. Greg had dashed back into the room, and helped him to his feet, "Hey, you ok?"

"Is someone messing with me?" shouted Nick to the surprised CSI team.

"No, well… I don't think so," said Catherine Willows.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Gil Grissom as he entered the room.

"Someone wrote me a letter saying that… that they liked me…" he muttered. Grissom's eyebrows rose and he smiled. "What are you going to do Nick?" he asked.

"I know they work in this lab, so I don't know, ask around?" Nick thought aloud.

"I have a better idea," Grissom said, leaning against the door frame, "why don't you use our methods against them?"

"You mean forensics?" asked Nick, "But won't that be wasting money?"

"I'll take care of it," smiled Grissom. However, while the team was laughing at the genius plan, Greg paled, and started to flip out.

"I have samples!" shouted Greg, "I don't need someone getting in the way of them for silly games!" Grissom patted him on the shoulder and dragged the steaming Greg toward his office. Sarah joined the commotion, and Catherine's side, "What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"I'll explain later, but right now you and I need to help Nick find his admirer," smirked Catherine. Sarah stalled for two seconds then giggled a little bit. Nick rolled his eyes and walked out his office with the letter. He decided to take it to the document examiner. Maybe he would take the envelope to Hodges in trace, instead of wasting Greg's time and space. However, that all depended on Hodges' mood. He felt bad in a way that he had to take up Greg's space. The last thing on his agenda was to get his friend mad over wasting time. Though it was curious, he would think that Greg would want to help. Or maybe he doesn't want to help because he's jealous, nagged a tiny voice in the back of Nick's mind. He shook off the voice and continued to think about the investigation. He knew there had to be something, something to lead him to his admirer.

Meanwhile, in Grissom's office, Grissom had sat down with Greg and handed him a bag of chocolate covered grasshoppers. "You want to tell me what's going on?" asked Grissom quietly, "you never get mad when someone wants to your lab space."

"It's nothing," Greg said quietly munching on some grasshoppers.

"Yes it is or you wouldn't be acting this way to me," said Grissom.

"It's just… I think that I know who likes Nick and who wrote him the note." Grissom sat back in his chair and he nodded as to encourage Greg to tell him. Greg opened his mouth to say something and stopped for a second, and asked, "What am I eating?" Grissom just had to laugh.

Meanwhile Nick and Sarah were pouring over the envelope. It should have been obvious to Nick that Hodges' would rather not participate. There were a few fingerprint smudges on the envelope. Sarah swabbed down in case they had something on them like chemicals or gunshot residue to pinpoint which department the admirer worked in. Sarah ran it through and got back… "Meat," she said, sitting down next to Nick.

"What?" Nick was confused.

"Technically it's meat grease," she said.

"You mean like fast food?" he asked, and just a little bit taken a back.

"Yeah, so that eliminates me," she said grinning. Nick chuckled and continued to look through the envelope. Suddenly caught his eye... a hair in the bottom crease inside the envelope. "I got a hair," he said quietly. Nick slid the hair on a slide and put in under the bright light of the microscope. It was dyed blonde and brown roots were showing. Nick sat back confused, "This hair wasn't pulled so we can't run it through DNA but it's died blonde and brown root are showing."

"Is it fresh?" Sarah asked.

"I don't think so," he said quietly.

"So who does that lead us to?" she asked leaning down toward to him.

"Catherine and…" Nick took a huge breath and let it out in a sigh, "Greg." Yet again, the tiny voice in the back his mind said, "Aha! See! It is him!" Nick felt a blush creeping up his face. Greg likes me, but don't be stupid! his mind thought. Nick wrestled with the two thoughts. Who could it be?

"Oh, well, there's no way of figuring out that out till we talk to the document examiner," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I'll go see him and be back shortly," said Nick turning quickly to hide his red face. After he left, Greg came into the room. "Can have my space back?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, we are all set in here," Sarah said turning to leave, "Hey Greg, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot," he smiled.

"Uh…well" Sarah asked smiling weakly.

"Yeah?" his smile crumpled, "I don't like Nick like that if this is where it's going. He's a friend." Sarah nodded in return and left. She wondered if he was telling the truth. Though it was odd that he had an outburst about using his lab (and that never happens), he spends most of his time with Nick and Nick claims the note wasn't on his desk when he entered his office. It only appeared after Greg had left. She sighed, whatever the mystery is here, and she couldn't fit the pieces together.

Nick was with the document examiner. All the news he got was that not had been written on a piece of stationary that could be found in every area of the lab and with Bic pen ink. It wasn't until after a long and extensive process was he to tell that there was something embedded on the letter. It revealed no name, but things like which crime scenes this person was investigating or a meeting with Grissom. Nick was heavily disappointed; he wanted to find out who it was.

Nick walked to Greg's portion of the lab to clean up his mess, but he found it was already clean. Greg was humming to the death metal that was pouring out his ears and headphones. "Greg…" he called but Greg didn't hear him, "GREG!!" he shouted. Greg jumped a bit but smiled when he realized who it was. He took his noisy music, "Can I help you?" he asked.

"You didn't have to clean up the mess," Nick said smiling as he leaned up against the door frame.

"No, but I just wanted to get started on the samples," he grinned widely.

"Always working huh?" started Nick but some yellow Post-It notes caught his eye. He walked towards them and looked as them. One caught his eye, "Meeting with Grissom," he pulled off the note off the computer screen. It was in the same handwriting as the note and it was the same message found indented on the letter. "What's wrong?" asked Greg.

"Your handwriting, it looks familiar," Nick replied quietly. Greg face paled, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that something is off here," he mumbled, "Hey, do you suppose you could help me figure something out?"

"Uh…Sure," Greg looked confused.

"You know how some people have a voice nagging them in the back of your mind?" Nicked asked quickly.

"Yeah, look Nick if you need to say something to me then you can tell me." Greg said softly. Nick said nothing in return and turned to leave, leaving Greg feeling hurt and angry. Nick went to Grissom's office not really sure who to turn to. Nick knocked on Grissom's door and entered. Grissom took off his glasses, look up at Nick's blushing face, and furrowed brow. Grissom's realization caused his confused face turn into a smile. "Close the door, Nick," he said. Nick obliged and the door slowly swung shut.

Greg was done with his shift and was sitting in the locker room, his loud music was blaring into his ears. He sat down on the bench, and sighed. Today was an awful day, he thought. He got up and turned around to see Nick standing there. Greg removed his loud music from his ears. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Not long," he smiled and sat down on the bench, "sit down we need to talk."

"About what?" Greg asked, his voice slightly faltering.

"About this note you sent me, "Nick grinned. Greg had lost his voice and he face became warm. "Greg, your best bet is not to deny it, I have forensic evidence proving it," he laughed a little bit. Greg felt very small, it felt like he was one the slime balls he put away. He felt like he was being interrogated, and by Nick for that matter. "I'm sorry Nick, I wasn't really sure how to handle being around you. I really do like you and I understand if you don't like me that way," Greg sighed feeling dread in his heart and mind.

"I'm afraid you misunderstood me," Nick laughed and placed his hand under Greg's chin, "I like you too." For Greg time stood still, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So, to fill in the space, Greg leaned toward Nick and closed his eyes as he felt Nick's lips on his. Nick kissed back, and his hand went to the back of Greg's head. Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's waist. Finally, when they pulled away, Greg said, "How about some dinner?" Nick merely smiled and took his hand and they left the lab for dinner.


End file.
